Captain Padra
Padra is an easygoing otter and senior captain on Mistmantle. He is the older brother of Fingal of the Floods, husband to Captain Lady Arran, and father to Tide, Swanfeather, and Fionn. His former page was Urchin of the Riding Stars and his best friend since childhood is King Crispin. He is a high member of the Circle. Biography Early life Padra was born to a unknown otter pair, who later had his little brother, Fingal. When the first Rage Tide came, his father died, as likely did his mother, because since then Padra vowed to take care of his baby brother. Padra grew up with his best friend, Crispin, and eventually became a Captain of Mistmantle. When Captain Husk came to power, Padra sent Fingal to a place far away from the Tower so he would be safe from everything that happened there. ''Urchin and the Riding Stars Padra is introduced as an easy-going captain of Mistmantle. He's Crispin's best friend and they are captains together along with Husk. When Crispin is exiled from Mistmantle, he takes on Crispin's new page, Urchin as his own, although he does say that it's unusual for an otter to take a squirrel as a page. He along with Urchin and Brother Fir begin to work together to prove Husk's treachery. When Crackle and Needle inform Padra and Brother Fir of Husk's plans to have Urchin slain, they make plans to send him away from Mistmantle and to find and bring Crispin back from his exile. As they were going to launch Urchin's boat from the North shore, Padra doubles back to find Lugg and get him to go with Urchin. However, Urchin disobeys and had Brother Fir push him out while Padra is gone and asks him to say his good-bye to Padra for him. While Urchin is gone, Padra worries much about the well-being of his page. Padra makes a speech during the Spring Festival which brought down Husk and spurred the movement that saved the island. He and Husk were going to duel, but were intervened by the appearance of Urchin and Crispin riding on swans, and the arrival of riding stars, at which he backs down and allows Crispin to take his duel. After the battle is won, he and Arran admit their feelings for each other and he asks her to marry him, after which Arran hits him gently and he laughs. When he and Arran go to ask Crispin for permission to be wed, Crispin had already guessed that they would ask so. Wedding :"...Padra and Arran had a very simple wedding early in the morning beside the sea and celebrated with a long swim afterwards. Brother Fir married them and not many people were present – Urchin, and Crispin, of course, Needle, Fingal, Hope, and a few close friends. They asked Sepia to sing. Then invited all the island to a party later that day. It was summertime, they were all on the shore, and there was a lot of fun and splashing." :-From an email sent by Margaret McAllister on October 3, 2017. Urchin and the Heartstone He gets Urchin to meet Juniper because Juniper doesn't know many squirrels his age but has heard of Urchin. When Hope and Fingal got lost in the cave, Needle first tells Padra what happened. He comforts her and leads her to the Throne Room. When it is discovered that the two made it out mostly unharmed, Padra shows his worry by repeatedly looking over Fingal to see if he was unharmed and quietly listens while Fingal relays the story of what he and Hope did. He and Arran have twins, a boy and a girl. They name the boy Tide and have some difficulty naming the girl but they do decide upon Swanfeather, after the swans that carried Crispin and Urchin home. During the Hedgehog Host's rebellion against King Crispin, Padra stands and fights at his king's side and later comforts Sepia when her voice is hurt from her encounter with Gorsen and she cannot sing. When Urchin, Juniper, and Lugg return on the ship from Whitewings, he, along with Arran and Fingal, swim out to greet them and tow the boat into the jetty. The Heir of Mistmantle Padra is first seen eating with his wife, younger brother, and twins, Swanfeather and Tide, on the beach. He announces to Urchin as her brings out the soup that he'd won their bet as Fingal had started talking about his new boat before he arrived. Loser had to polish the sword belts for Princess Catkin's naming ceremony the next day. Before Catkin's naming ceremony, he tells Urchin that, as he was going to be admitted to the Circle soon, he didn't have to call him "sir" anymore. However, Urchin replied that he liked it. When Princess Catkin goes missing, Padra reports that he and Captain Lugg had stationed guards along the shore and in the tunnels so Linty couldn't leave the island with the princess. In the days that pass, Padra notices knots of younger animals gossiping and spreading rumors that Captain Husk had returned and reports this information to King Crispin. When Crispin calls a meeting of the Circle animals as well as Urchin, Needle, and Sepia, Padra confirms that he did indeed see Husk fall into the pit during the battle of Mistmantle and that he was indeed dead, and Urchin and Brother Fir also agree to this. During the landslide that happens due to the amount of rain, Padra leads a team who was making a dam to hold the water back. Urchin and the Raven War When Lord Arcneck and the other swans land on Mistmantle, he is summoned by Crispin to appear in the Throne Room with him, Cedar, and Urchin. During the ravens' attacks on Mistmantle, Padra fights faithfully at Crispin's side as well as defending the Spring Gate with Arran. He also pledges to remain in the Tower should the ravens break in. After the war, he is seen holding Fir's grave box at his funeral and later he appears in a meeting to talk about Corr. Urchin and the Rage Tide Padra asks to resign due to the guilt he feels for letting Corr leave the island without consulting anyone. Crispin declines his request for he feels what Padra had done was right and that it was something he would do. He was one of the three animals who knew of Crispin's injury which would kill him. After Crispin sacrifices himself, the loss of his lifelong best friend hits Padra very hard. Padra is last seen when Urchin gives him a hug when he gets a yes from Sepia of the Songs to marry him. Appearance Padra is an otter who has been described as having a pleasant expression and looks as though he is always about to laugh. Personality and traits Generally, Padra is easy-going, intelligent, considerate, and sympathetic. He has also been shown to have a rebellious and secretive side. During Captain Husk's reign over King Brushen, he, along with Lugg, Arran, Moth, and Mother Huggen, rescued all the babies who where put on the list to be culled due to birth abnormalities or simply for being small. He has been shown to deeply love Arran and had been nudged several times during ''Urchin of the Riding Stars to ask her to mary him. However, he'd always reply that "she'd only hit me"; however, he later learned that the only reason Arran hadn't asked him to marry her was that she thought he would just laugh. Category:Otters Category:Captains Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Tower Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Mistmantle Characters